


Those Are The Boys Who Run This Town

by Ary (Nitorem)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, I'm transfering my old stuff from AFF, M/M, Multi, pleae don't mind this word vomit, this is literally a crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitorem/pseuds/Ary
Summary: No good idea ever happened on a Monday.The Wu Fan ClanAzalea BoyLocketsThe Step mom from H-ahem.This is the story of what happens when dumb boys get great ideas.





	1. Cheers To: Motherfrickin Monday!

Monday's Are......Interesting

 

9:00 a.m.  
Byun Baekhyun was having a serious problem.

If there was one class at Prefecture High that everyone hated, it was Mr. Jang's Political Affairs class. 100 minutes, forty students and no rotation. For many, rotation meant life; every nine weeks, you met new people, and sat in a different seat. It kept things interesting and was for the most part, but not in this class. You sat in the same seat. All. Year. Long. If you got stuck next to someone weird, too bad. Besides, Mr. Jang was boring!!!

_Ooooh, her sweater is cute~! I LOVE that shade of blue, oh my gosh!!!  But her hair.....ugh, straight bangs are so out of season honey. Ack, Mr. Jang's looking this way!!_  
Baekhyun sighed, resting his chin in his palm and checked back into the lesson somehow.  Not even twenty minutes later, his phone vibrated.

From: Future Husband  
Remember to get your grade report from your homeroom teacher today!

From: BaeBae!  
I will~ My guy is so caring, look at you <3

From: Future Husband  
I try  (; Want me to get you lunch? Chanyeol's driving the boys

From: BaeBae  
Surprise me? I'll surprise you... (;

From: Future Husband  
Will do. Now pay attention to Mr. Jang. <3

Baekhyun scoffed, only slightly offended that his boyfriend would tell him to pay attention in his least favorite class. Baekhyun raised his hand high into the air, clearing his throat to catch the teacher's attention. “Excuse, me but there's a serious problem that needs to be addressed.” The entire class looked astonished, as Byun Baekhyun never paid attention in this class, but he seemed as if he was about actually point out the flaw in the law written on the board.  The teacher cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses. “Yes, Baek- er, Mr. Byun?” Baekhyun smiled, all teeth, and cheerily said, “Your entire self-presentation is disruptive to the flow of this classroom.” The teacher blinked. The front row paled. The back row, which was home to none other than Hongbin and Daehyun, choked trying not to laugh. Senior Kim Jonghyun couldn't hold it in however, and he began the dreaded classroom ripple. The teacher's ears turned red as Baekhyun continued, albeit incredibly serious. “Seriously, pinstripes on your brown jacket, and a bland pair of black trousers-they have a lot of lint on them by the way-” The teacher looked down automatically, brushing at his pants. “-do no match. You need a dark red jacket, white shirt and brown pants, all solid pattern, and then I might not pick apart your wardrobe...maybe.” Baekhyun shrugged, resting his chin on the back of his hands.  “Mr. Byun-” “Yes?” “Thank you for that....constructive criticism. I'm sure with your keen eye, the fashion club would love to have you.” Hongbin 'coughed', laying his head on his desk. “Can you please, please, attempt to point out the flaw in the 1981 Busan law?” Baekhyun scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Silly teacher. It's my father that's the lawyer, not me.” “And a fine one he is. You could follow in his footsteps if you wished.” The entire class nodded, humming in approval. Everyone knew Baekhyun's father; he was one of the best in Korea's legal system, winning some of the worst cases of his time. Baekhyun sighed, looking incredibly put out. “You don’t even know how boring higher legislation is. But that’s besides my point teacher. My point is: I don't wanna work on a hard case, I wanna work on top of a hard dick!”

Jung Daehyun _lost_ it.

 

11:27 a.m.  
From: Top Model Bitch  
Where are you?

From: Top Model Bitch  
Oh that’s right, you had a competition.

From: Top Model Bitch  
(I hate you for leaving me.)

From: Top Model Bitch  
I’m bored~ this class is dumb

From: Top Model Bitch  
The only work of art I care about it my handbag, Gucci?

From: Chengzi  
Gucci

 

1:00 p.m.  
Idiots  
“Now, this time, sing from your soul,”  
I'm surrounded by idiots. I must kill them all.  
“Capture the very essence of this song. Remember, this is a spring recital!!!!! One, two, one, two, three, and-!” _“Please do not be sad~ no, no, no! You are not alone~, no, no, no!”_

_NOPE. I WILL MURDER YOU ALL. PLEBIANS. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. YOU!!! Why am I the T.A.?? NO. Vocal Club please be over already._

Kyungsoo shuddered in his seat, turning back to his history homework he had hidden inside a music theory book. Why grade the singers' reports on perfect pitch when he could do his own homework? Homework took hours. Grading took minutes. Plus, Kyungsoo didn't like them; if he didn't like them- Hell if I do anything for them  
“KYUNGSOO DARLING!!!”  
Kyungsoo almost cringed, before schooling his body, and smiled up at the teacher. “Yes Mr. Kwanghee?”  
“Be a dear and come play the accompaniment, will you?”  
Externally: “Yes sir.”  
Internally: _YOU INVERTABRE I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!_

Kyungsoo sat himself at the piano, and on Mr. Kwanghee’s cue, played accompaniment. Two minutes in and Kyungsoo was on autopilot, having mentally checked out a long time ago. When the song ended, the teacher seemed impressed, nodding and clapping. “Nice! Let’s go for that again. Grab some water quickly, quickly my little song birds!” As the students bused themselves, the instructor draped himself over the piano.

“Kyungie? Try not to hum. I need them to actually learn it themselves this time.”  
Externally: “I must have got caught up in the melody sir.”  
Internally: _Motherfu-?!? Go fall in a hole!!_

Mr. Kwanghee smiled brightly, spinning away. He either didn’t pick up on Kyungsoo’s flat tone, or chose to ignore. Kyungsoo would wager good money that he was just to dumb to catch it  
“I know! Alas, if only you weren’t so busy this semester,” the instructor piped, flipping through song books in a crate at his foot. “You are my finest angel you know~! A gift from God, truly!”  
And as class began again, Mr. Kwanghee dropped a smooch on top of Kyungsoo’s head.  
_YOU PREHISTORIC ANIMAL._  
Yes, it was safe to say that Kyungsoo hated the repertoire teacher.

 

3:45 p.m  
“Quickly quickly, we still have the gym lockers to do.” A Sigh.  
“I know, I’m tryin’. I think this paper is too thick.” The slide of paper echoed in the hall.  
“Shove it through the top slit then-Kibum texted. They finished the upper floor. Hyuk and Minho also finished the parking lot. All that’s left is the gym.”  
“Got it. Let’s just finish this last row of lockers.”  
“Mhm.” Manicured nails tapped on keys.  
“…Can you put your phone down and help me?”  
“I’m texting my baby; you can do it, I believe in you.”  
“Dude this was _your_ brilliant idea.”  
A glare.  
“I’m just sayin’!” A huff  
“Less talking, more stuffing.”


	2. Cheers To: THOT Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesdays...are the days for information

7:30 a.m.

From: StepMom From Hell

Good Morning My precious princess Baekhyun!!!!!!!!!!!

 

From: Queen Bae-itch

WHAT THE FUCK BITCH. 7:31 a.m. School at 9: Go. Away

 

From: StepMom From Hell

You know what time of year it is, yes? Show up to my party, biatch d;

You and three friends are VIP. List 'Em

 

From: Queen Bae-itch

GO AWA-Wait. Did you invite mah man?!?!

 

From:StepMom From Hell

Like I'd forget that fine piece of ass? Bitch, please. \\{-.-}

 

From: Queen Bae-itch.

Good. Me plus Chen, D.O. And Tao.

Love you mommie, <3

12:00 p.m.

 

“Look at it!!!”

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gooossh!!!!”

“He's throwing one, I knew it.”

“It’s his last one!!!!!”

Baekhyun cringed lightly, sighing and clutching his boyfriend's arm tighter, as a cluster of students stared at the giant poser next to the activities' board. Of course Baekhyun already knew what it was about, but being the curious creature that he was, Baekhyun craned his neck to see the poster. Sure enough it read the same as his text message from _way_ earlier in the day.

 

Pre-Finals Party!!!

The Friday before Exams begin

_Club Envy_

Dress code: Sexy as  _fuck_ , you hear me? 

 

“Are we going?” Baekhyun startled, forgetting his boyfriend was standing right next to him. He smiled, running his fingers down the tan arm lightly, watching the other suck in air between his teeth. “Of course. He'd kill me otherwise.” His boyfriend frowned. “Is that the only reason you're going?”  Baekhyun pretended to think for a moment as they made their way down the hall to the front entrance.  “I mean I guess? Unless someone gave me a really good reason to come otherwise.” Baekhyun smiled as he sat on a large patch of low cement wall. He tried to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck but stronger hands held his down. “Didn't you read the poster or your text? The dress code...” a pair of lips ghosted past his ear, stopping to mouth at his jaw. “Isn't there anyone you wanna see all dressed up? Sexy. As. Fuck?” Baekhyun made a noise, trying to free his hands, as his boyfriend breathed against his neck. Not that Baekhyun was complaining, his neck had always been sensitive and his boyfriend was really good at working him up. “I have always wondered what you'd look like in club wear...” “Really? Then you'll get to see.” “As long as you don't disappoint Mr. Kim.” That earned him a toothy smile, and he squealed lightly, using his free hands to pull his man closer, the other man sliding in between his legs. The two stayed there for a while, whispering to each other between kisses before Jongin had to go, basketball boys jogging inward to the gym. “Catch you later,” He whispered with a lingering kiss before turning away with a wink. “Bruuuh,” Baekhyun began, sighing to himself, “my boyfriend is _fine_ ”.

2:30 p.m.

Baekhyun sat on the bench in the gym lobby, legs crossed as he waited for basketball practice to end. He tapped away at his phone, until he heard the coach barking out orders, to which a chorus of, “Yes coach!” sounded. The captain gave out a short praise, and soon boys were moving to the showers, or to go straight home. Baekhyun looked up, exchanging pleasantries with a few of the players as he waited for Jongin to show up. Later rather than sooner, Jongin came out, hair wet and body smelling slightly of mild soap. Baekhyun smiled widely and hugged his boyfriend to him, arms coming up to wrap around his neck and smooch him silly.

“You took too long~! Just come straight out next time” “Well, I’m sorry I took ten minutes. I had to at least wet my head down and scrub my arms for you Bae.” Baekhyun shrugged his defeat. Jongin was right. If he approached Baek while sweating, and it wasn’t during an actual basketball game, Baekhyun would become thoroughly pissed. Jongin smiled in his cheeky manner, before dropping Eskimo kisses all over Baekhyun’s face, and tickling him into the nearest wall.  Baekhyun laughed heartily at this play, and gazed loving up at his boyfriend. Jongin raised an eyebrow, as if to question, only to receive an eyebrow in return. Baekhyun stood up on his tippy toes, bringing Jongin into a wet kiss, humming happily into his mouth. Jongin smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around Baekhyun’s waist, whose hands ran down his chest. “Mmm Jongin. Down boy,” Baekhyun chuckled. Jongin mouthed down his throat, fingers pressing tighter into his waist. “Pfft. Can’t stop, won’t stop.” He whispered. Baekhyun laughed lightly before glancing sideways, only to turn his head away when he saw someone enter the hallway. Jongin sighed, there was only one person Baekhyun wouldn't kiss him in front of and that was-

 

“Kris! Hi~” Jongin, straightened up, turning to give his basketball captain a nod, and letting his boyfriend scamper over to give a hug. Kris chuckled, tilting the smaller boy's head up and winking. Jongin didn't miss the way Baekhyun positively melted, even as he began talking about the coming week's match. 

 

“You are going to come, right Baek? No lessons that day?” Jongin asked. Baekhyun smiled all teeth and sparkling eyes. “I am free all that day, I wouldn't miss it for anything!” Kris cooed, patting Baekhyun's shoulder. “Aren't you a supportive boyfriend? Man, wish I had someone to be there for me during these games.” Jongin laughed. “Bro, the entire school comes to see you. Shut up.” Baekhyun grabbed Jongin's arm, threading their fingers together and interrupting. “Kris, did you see the poster earlier?” Kris shook his head. “Since it's Himchan's last year, he's throwing a big pre-finals party. You know, last free weekend to go big otherwise, go home-” “-and study.” Jongin supplied, which caused them all to laugh. “I'm sure you'll get the chain mail text by tonight. Think you might go?” Kris bit his lip, titling his head. “Probably not; if I don't crank out an A on my Psychology final, I'll have to take it over the summer.” Baekhyun wailed dramatically, going to grab Kris' arm. “You're doing that poorly?” Jongin asked. Kris held up a hand. “No judging your captain.” Baekhyun, tugged on Kris' arm, looking up slyly. “I have an A+ in there. Need a tutor?” Jongin and Kris shared the look. The one of, 'dude that's my dude' followed by an 'I know bro...but he wants me!'

“Tell you what Baek. I’ll text you my basketball schedule, and we’ll try to work around that.” Baekhyun smirked, nodding in accordance, before floating back to his boyfriend’s side. “That sounds good. I’d love to talk more, but I have statistics class in….five.” Kris held up a hand in parting. “Bye Baekhyun!” “See ya space cowboy.” When Baekhyun was out of sight and ear shot Jongin turned to Kris. “Jongin, I-” “He’s a bitter and a scratcher. Just so you know ahead of time.” “What?” “You know, I should be more upset, but I’m not.” At that moment, Ravi decided to walk down the hall, chuckling at the two boys. “It’s cause your boy’s a THOT. Das why man.” Jongin smirked. “Oh yeah.”

 

4:00 p.m.

The second half of the day always flew faster in Baekhyun's opinion. It might have to do with him being well fed and taking a nap, or because he enjoyed vocal lessons more than statistics. Either way, when the last bell rang, he was oh so thankful, and all but ran to the parking lot, getting in to Minseok's Tahoe. The carpool group consisted of Minseok, Luhan, Yixing, Baekhyun and, ZiTao who all lived in the same neighborhood twenty minutes away. Junmyeon, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, and Jongin, all lived forty minutes south of school, while YiFan, Chanyeol and Sehun lived ten minutes west of the high school therefore they walked home.  On a good, cold day, the three giants would pile into the third row and cause the biggest ruckus in the seven minutes it took Minseok to drive into their neighborhood circle.

 

            However, today, the car had its normal five, with Luhan in the passenger, ZiTao and Baekhyun in the middle row, and Yixing sleeping in the third row. How he slept horizontally with a seat-belt on, Baekhyun would never know. _Probably too passed out to notice how uncomfortable he is. Poor baby._  “Baek, you in?” Baekhyun blinked and focused on Luhan who was looking at him. “In for?” Luhan sighed and Minseok chuckled. “Operation: Make sure everyone has a date AKA pair up so everyone in our group has a date because otherwise they will call someone a loser and I can't be associated with losers, DUH.” Minseok laughed again and winked at Baek through the rear view mirror. “Sure Lu. So how will we do this?” Luhan blanked and looked to Minseok who sighed, turning into their neighborhood. “We have to convince everyone to go. So Junmyeon Kyungsoo and Yixing need to be convinced-” “AKA Yixing needs to be reminded thrice a day.” Minseok shot Lu an exasperated look, before continuing. “Jongdae will behave...as best he can if Jun goes; Jun will go if Kyungsoo goes. Got it?” Baek nodded, fixing his hair in his hand mirror. “What am I supposed to do?” “Convince Kyung of course!!” Lu barked. That was the last straw for Minseok, who beat Lu with a near-by folder. “HEY! Pay attention to the road Min!” Apparently ZiTao also couldn't handle anymore, because he stopped filing his nails long enough to roll his eyes and point out, “We're parked you dummy,” before hopping out the car and going into the house. Minseok stared Lu down until the man followed ZiTao, momentarily scared to death of his best friend. Baek turned around to shake Yixing awake, who was completely out of it. “Xing-ah, darling? Hey handsome, wake up” Baekhyun began to coo, gently shaking to boy. Yixing rolled over once, mumbling.

 

“The unicorns heal one by one, hoorah, hoorah...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite thing I've written in a while.
> 
> ~Ary


	3. Cheers To: WTF Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hump Day…Nuff’ Said (Takes place a week after previous chapter.)

8:10

“But Kyungsoo…”

“No”

“Darling, just hear me out some-”

“Shut it"

“OW! Kyungie~”

“I. Do not. Want. To go.”

Baekhyun whimpered, holding the side of his head, as they walked into the school. It was rather early, as finals were approaching, therefore, not many dared to be up that early. However, the two men had to be there for Committee Reports, and rose to be at the school by 8:15.

“I know you don’t like large functions. I know you don’t like being rubbed up against, but I need you to go hon!” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, opening his locker and placing his things, retrieving one folder. “Why on Earth, would I subject myself to that torture”?

They made it to the student council room 10 minutes early, sliding into their seats as others came in. The student council president nicknamed ‘ _Suho_ ’ by many, sat at the head of the oval shaped table. There were others there already too: Taemin, captain of the dance team along with Kibum, the student activities team leader.

“Because you love me!” Without even turning around, Kyungsoo threw a well-aimed punch, fist biting right into the crook of Baekhyun’s arm. “OW! Kyungie~” “Love tap bitch.” The two boys sat in their seats as the combined head of the vocal division; Baekhyun was the president of the club, while Kyungsoo was the coach of the competing singing team. The chair next to Baekhyun swung around, and Baekhyun smiles coyly at the basketball captain.

“Well hi stranger. How are you?” True to his word, Baekhyun and Kris had met up in the library every day after school twice a week for one hour to review Kris’ Psychology notes. Contrary to Jongin’s beliefs, they had gotten a lot done. They hardly played during those times, with Baekhyun being a very strict tutor. However, that didn’t stop Baekhyun from sitting in between Kris’ legs, back against his chest as he read theories aloud and drew color coded charts for him.

Oh. Well.

Kris smiled good-naturedly, and propped his hand on his chin.

“I spent all of yesterday evening on a date.”

“ _What the fuck_ , With who?!?!” Baekhyun grabbed the back of his chair and leaned into Kris, neck out to hear a little better. Kris leaned in, lips resting on the shell of his ear. “My Psychology textbook. Figured I could study on my own for once.” Kyungsoo chuckles from his seat, and Baekhyun scowled slightly, whacking the basketball player’s arm. “You scared me! I thought the great Kris Wu actually entertained someone last night.” Baekhyun reached up to ruffle Kris’ hair. “You haven’t done that since Christmas freshman year.”

Moments later, Leo, the captain of the soccer team came in, followed closely by YoungGuk, head of student safety/defense and YoungJae, the student council treasurer. The only person missing was… What _the fuck, why are you always late boy?! Get here on time, so we can leave on time!_

“I’m here, let’s go” Kibum threw his pen at the redhead that flew in through the door “Cha, stop being late! Next time I will kill you! Do not test me.” After growling at the Council VP, Kibum sat down, blowing his bangs out of his face. “This meeting will now come to order: YoungJae.” Suho sat back in his chair as YoungJae opened his council notebook, and took attendance.

“Cha Hakyeon, late again-”

“HEY-”

8:45

“So, Kyung…President Kim” Baekhyun followed his best friend into his English Literature class. Kyungsoo sat down without a word, wrinkling his nose as he set his things on his desk. “Hush”

Baekhyun sat down on the adjacent desk, legs dangling on the empty chair. “You and President Kim could be cute!!!!”

“Stop being so God-damn loud.”

“Hehehe. You know what I’m going to say!”

“Baek, don’t do it.” At that moment, Kris slides into the room, sitting down next to Kyungsoo with a polite smile and slotting himself between the legs dangling on either side. Baekhyun pepped up even more, if that was possible, and batted his eyelashes at the basketball captain. The captain took out his notebook, placing it in Baekhyun’s lap. “What the fuck took you so damn long?” Kyungsoo questioned, opening a textbook between them. “Talking to Kim; He wants me to give a speech on Friday at Assembly in his place since he’s got to attend the president’s round.” Kyungsoo nodded taking Kris’ Note book and comparing notes. Baekhyun snickered, and draped himself over Kris, sliding right into his lap. “You can do it; you’re a charming personality.” Kris chuckled, patting his back with a wink. Internally, Baekhyun melted into an unidentifiable puddle; externally, he sat up straight, and placed a light kiss on the sharp nose, before hopping up and saying goodbye.

“Text me Kyung!”

 

9:15

Ten minutes into the Lecture on Laura Engles Wilder, Kyungsoo feels a sheet of paper graze his arm. Waiting for a moment, he took the paper.

**So Joonmyeon, huh? Kyungsoo scowled, halfway about to shred the paper to bits, when he feels Kris chuckle. Resigning to his fate, he responds to the choppy underlined ink in smooth bold.**

****What about President Kim?** You know what I’m hinting at. **You’re not coy.** You sure are around Suho. **Hey guess what? Fuck you.** Hahaha no thanks both Baekhyun and Joonmyeon would kill me. **Good you’d deserve it for something.** That hurts Kyungie :’( **Be a Tough Cookie, Bitch** Hey, actually I need to ask you something. Kyungsoo waited for a few minutes, focusing back in on his lecture until the piece of paper fell onto his desk. Kyungsoo arches a brow as he reads, making sure to feign interest in the lecture notes. When the professor lets them do partner work, he turns to Kris. “I accept.”**

**For once in his life, Kyungsoo is smiling,**

**To: Bae-sic**

**Okay, look here you prehistoric algae; I changed my mind….I’m going.**

**From: Bae-sic**

**Woo-Hoo!!! \\{ >^o^Lunch**

**How many idiots does it take to fail a geography quiz?**

**One.**

**His Name? Oh Sehun**

**Tao? _Was so fucking done._ “Sehun, for the last frickin' time, the correct answer is the Nile River; it's in Africa, and it's long.” Sehun nodded absently, writing it down in his notebook. His notebook was somehow balanced on his knee since the cafeteria table was covered in food and trays. “You only get one re-try. I'm surprised he's giving you one-” Chen interrupted. “Mr. Ahn got tired of him getting stuff wrong. Sehun gets one retry on every test from now until the Friday before Exam week. Which is this Friday.” “- **so focus you dummy!!** ”  Sehun took a moment to stare down at his paper, and nodded. “Alright, the Niagara Falls, located in Canada. Nile River, one of the longest rivers in all of Africa. Therefore the land around it is good for fertilizing. A civilization could pop up next to it.” Tao held his breath. _OMG!! He could get something right on his geography quiz!! Maybe this is it, maybe it'll sink in and-_ “Um, Tao?” Tao leaned forward, ready to help. “Are you sure it's not called the Niagara River? I thought the Nile was some sort of waterfall” Luhan face-palmed into his Korean grammar book, done and half way hysterical. “Sehun, no, let’s try coming at it this way…” Chen was astonished. In the next 20 minutes, Luhan had completely captured all of Sehun’s attention, filled three pages with charts, and notes, while also finishing his own lunch and homework. “Are you sure you aren’t a godsend?” Chen asked, mouth hanging open. Luhan blinked, before breaking out into a smile. “No, I just like teaching I guess.” “Some best friend you are.” Sehun spat, glaring halfheartedly at his best friend. Tao was filing his nails, brand new tote bag sitting in his lap as he glanced at the tall boy. “What? I don’t have the patience for your stupidity. **_Ge_** does.” Chen giggled, hiding behind his palm shortly. Sehun scowled. “I don’t _like_ you.” Tao smirked. “Of course. You  love me.”**

**3:00 p.m.**

**“So what are you gonna wear?”**

**“Are we going out to eat before or after?”**

**“Are we going as a group or what?”**

**Luhan leaned back into his chair, smiling and laughing lightly as the groups of girls around him were freaking out about next weekend. He tossed his head, hair falling into place, before he opened his textbook in his lap, popping gum to focus on his reading.**

**“Luhan! Are you going?” A girl called out to him from the other side of the desks. Luhan raised an eyebrow, eyes still on his textbook. “Maybe.” Some giggles. “I hear Oh Sehun is going!” Luhan hummed, flipping through his book. Being the Korean history T.A. sucked but at least he got paid and he actually liked the subject. But high school students are a pain to tutor, especially when half the students just want to hit on him, even though he refuses people left and right. It might have something to with the entire school’s fixation on him and Oh Sehun, but that’s just a theory.**

**“Alright, let’s go guys. Professor Kim will be a little late” Luhan announces, standing up and walking to the desk placed at the front of the room. He rifled through some graded journals, and began handing them out. “So, as I was grading these papers, you all sort of skirted around the main idea. I wanted you guys to stay away from putting things into modern context. That’s what these last two weeks have been about. Therefore, I want you to pair off to correct the red marks, and then in groups of _no more than four_ , rewrite everything bracketed in green. Try to answer the question, what is the historical context of King Sejong’s creation of the Hangul alphabet? Anything in purple, is to correct by Friday. Get started.” After passing out the journals, Luhan sat back down in the back of the classroom, picking up where he left off in his textbook.**

**“Luhan is so calm! Look at him.”**

**“Tch, he thinks he’s so cool.”**

**“He’s manlier than you bro!”**

**“Bro!”**

**“Hyuk; Jongup; focus!!!”**

**6:30 p.m.**

**“So, that’s Freud’s Theory.” Baekhyun put his pen down, flexing his fingers as Kris finished copying his diagram. Both men groaned, the little coffee shop table not enough room to stretch out the way they’d like to. “Thanks a lot Baekhyun. I might actually pass my test Friday because of you.” Baekhyun fluttered his lashes at that, propping his chin on the back of one hand. “You’re not half bad of a student. You must just love my pretty face!” Kris leaned back in his chair, winking. “You do have a nice face” he commented, eyes tracing Baekhyun’s features. “Just nice?” Baekhyun prompted, pouting and sipping on his iced tea. “I might like it more than I should.” The shorter chuckled, tossing his head a little. “Come on, let’s finish this chapter 20 review, and then we’ll call it a day, alright?”**

**Thirty minutes later, when they’d finished their coffees and review sessions, the two high school boys made their way to the local rec system, discussing finals. “And after Wednesday, I just have a singing final, so I have all day Thursday till Saturday’s party to figure it out.” Kris nodded, hands in his pocket, with his bag over his shoulder. “You and Kai going?” “You know it. Himchan would kill me if I skipped out.” A chuckle. “My guess is he’ll need a babysitter. Sucks too.” Kris laughed at that, patting Baek’s shoulder. ”What a good friend. I just let my basketball boys screw up. Hangover or nah, your ass shows up to practice.” Baekhyun smiled, climbing the stairs of the rec center. “Oh no I’m so selfish.” “Because helping a guy pass his final is selfish?” “Oh yes. I help you pass so I can see you all dressed up and fabulous.” Kris threw his head back, laughing heartily. “Am I nice looking Baekhyun?” “Deliciously so.” Kris leaned against the wall, sounds from inside indicating a scrimmage game. The sun was beginning to set over this half of town, and it threw a high amber glow over the parking lot. Baekhyun planted his face in the basketball captain’s chest, a small, “oomph” escaping him as he nuzzled into the broad chest. “What are you doing?” Kris questioned lightly, hands coming up to circle around the smaller boy. Baekhyun peeked up, batting his eyes. “Nothing?” His hands came up to play with a loose thread on the other’s shirt idly, chin resting just below a collar bone. Kris took in a deep breath, hands clenching on Baekhyun’s waist. “Oh really?” Baekhyun’s eyes flicked to Kris’ lips. “Really.” He muttered, leaning up.**

**But, _of course_ , all good things must come to an end.**

**“Dude, what the fuck?! Hands off!” Chanyeol busted out of the rec center, fingers pointed dramatically at the scene before scooping his best friend into his arms. “Chan, it’s okay-”**

**“No-”**

**“Dude, chill, we were just-”**

**“Bad Kris-”**

**“Honestly, we were just resting-”**

**“Kai’s Baekkie-”**

**“ _What the fuck_ did you just say Park-”**

**“Um, Baekhyun-”**

**“Go away-”**

**“ _I am not a thing to be owned, dammit-_ ”**

**“Uh oh-”**

**“Get the _fuck_ off of me-”**

**“Seriously Kris-”**

**“ _You nasty fucking **mongrel!**_ ”       **

**Chanyeol reared back as if slapped, hands falling as if burned. His entire face changed.**

**“Excuse me mister, that was entirely uncalled for!”**

**“ _You’re entirely uncalled for!!_ ”**

**“I was saving you from this-” a glare at Kris, “ _future_ homewrecker!”**

**Kris scoffed. Baekhyun, on the other hand-**

**“ _Rrrrraaaaggghhh!!!!_ ”**

**At that moment, the doors to the Rec center opened again, a man sliding out, amongst the heads peeking out, the window also filled with curious eyes. “I wasn’t going to come out here at first. But now my boyfriend is screeching, so I think I’m just going to take him home, okay?” Jongin spoke, glancing at his red faced boyfriend, who was tightly clenching his fists, and grinding his teeth. “Bae?” Hearing his name, he glanced up, before holding his arms out, a snarl threatening to overtake his entire face.**

**“Please take me home. Before he **dies**.” Kai chuckled before wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, fishing out his car keys.**

**“Kay guys, game over, good job, get home safe.” Kris chuckled, hearing Jungkook mutter a, “We would’ve won, but his boyfriend screeched before I could shoot…”**

**Kris turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Baekhyun, had Chanyeol jacked up by the collar. Kai was looking at his captain with poorly hidden mirth, coughing into his now free hands. “ _Apologize you mutt-_ ” Chanyeol glared at Kris, before turning his nose away from his longtime friend. Baekhyun snarled, shaking his best friend by the grip on his collar. “ _-before I neuter you!_ ” Chanyeol paled at that, coughing in shock. “... Fine. I’m sorry for calling you a future homewrecker.” Kris wasn’t even upset, truthfully. All sorts of things make Chanyeol upset, but his anger never lasts for more than twenty-four hours, if that long. The Other boy woul have forgiven his on his own by tomorrow, but if that’s how the prince wanted to play, Kris would let Baekhyun, be Baekhyun. Baekhyun let the sulking giant go, walking with Kai to his car. Kris waved as he sliding into Daeryong’s truck behind Jackson. The trio drove off, but not before Chanyeol slipped past, yelling after his basketball captain.**

**_“You’re only a potential homewrecker!”_ Baekhyun screeched at Chanyeol's accusation, once again.**

****"WHAT THE FUCK PARK!”**  Kai groaned, head against his steering wheel.**

**Kris turned to Daeryong, at the same time as Jackson, both men frantic.**

****“Dude, drive.** ”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrase 'WTF' pops up six seperate times, three of which are by Baekhyun.
> 
> I updated on a Wednesday, what a coincidence.
> 
> ~Ary


	4. Cheers To: WTF Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hump Day…Nuff’ Said (Takes place a week after previous chapter.)

8:10

“But Kyungsoo…”

“No”

“Darling, just hear me out some-”

“Shut it"

“OW! Kyungie~”

“I. Do not. Want. To go.”

Baekhyun whimpered, holding the side of his head, as they walked into the school. It was rather early, as finals were approaching, therefore, not many dared to be up that early. However, the two men had to be there for Committee Reports, and rose to be at the school by 8:15.

“I know you don’t like large functions. I know you don’t like being rubbed up against, but I need you to go hon!” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, opening his locker and placing his things, retrieving one folder. “Why on Earth, would I subject myself to that torture”?

They made it to the student council room 10 minutes early, sliding into their seats as others came in. The student council president nicknamed ‘Suho’ by many, sat at the head of the oval shaped table. There were others there already too: Taemin, captain of the dance team along with Kibum, the student activities team leader.

“Because you love me!” Without even turning around, Kyungsoo threw a well-aimed punch, fist biting right into the crook of Baekhyun’s arm. “OW! Kyungie~” “Love tap bitch.” The two boys sat in their seats as the combined head of the vocal division; Baekhyun was the president of the club, while Kyungsoo was the coach of the competing singing team. The chair next to Baekhyun swung around, and Baekhyun smiles coyly at the basketball captain.

“Well hi stranger. How are you?” True to his word, Baekhyun and Kris had met up in the library every day after school twice a week for one hour to review Kris’ Psychology notes. Contrary to Jongin’s beliefs, they had gotten a lot done. They hardly played during those times, with Baekhyun being a very strict tutor. However, that didn’t stop Baekhyun from sitting in between Kris’ legs, back against his chest as he read theories aloud and drew color coded charts for him.

Oh. Well.

Kris smiled good-naturedly, and propped his hand on his chin.

“I spent all of yesterday evening on a date.”

“What the fuck, With who?!?!” Baekhyun grabbed the back of his chair and leaned into Kris, neck out to hear a little better. Kris leaned in, lips resting on the shell of his ear. “My Psychology textbook. Figured I could study on my own for once.” Kyungsoo chuckles from his seat, and Baekhyun scowled slightly, whacking the basketball player’s arm. “You scared me! I thought the great Kris Wu actually entertained someone last night.” Baekhyun reached up to ruffle Kris’ hair. “You haven’t done that since Christmas freshman year.”

Moments later, Leo, the captain of the soccer team came in, followed closely by YoungGuk, head of student safety/defense and YoungJae, the student council treasurer. The only person missing was… What The fuck, why are you always late boy?! Get here on time, so we can leave on time!

“I’m here, let’s go” Kibum threw his pen at the redhead that flew in through the door “Cha, stop being late! Next time I will kill you! Do not test me.” After growling at the Council VP, Kibum sat down, blowing his bangs out of his face. “This meeting will now come to order: YoungJae.” Suho sat back in his chair as YoungJae opened his council notebook, and took attendance.

“Cha Hakyeon, late again-”

“HEY-”

8:45

“So, Kyung…President Kim” Baekhyun followed his best friend into his English Literature class. Kyungsoo sat down without a word, wrinkling his nose as he set his things on his desk. “Hush”

Baekhyun sat down on the adjacent desk, legs dangling on the empty chair. “You and President Kim could be cute!!!!”

“Stop being so God-damn loud.”

“Hehehe. You know what I’m going to say!”

“Baek, don’t do it.” At that moment, Kris slides into the room, sitting down next to Kyungsoo with a polite smile and slotting himself between the legs dangling on either side. Baekhyun pepped up even more, if that was possible, and batted his eyelashes at the basketball captain. The captain took out his notebook, placing it in Baekhyun’s lap. “What the fuck took you so damn long?” Kyungsoo questioned, opening a textbook between them. “Talking to Kim; He wants me to give a speech on Friday at Assembly in his place since he’s got to attend the president’s round.” Kyungsoo nodded taking Kris’ Note book and comparing notes. Baekhyun snickered, and draped himself over Kris, sliding right into his lap. “You can do it; you’re a charming personality.” Kris chuckled, patting his back with a wink. Internally, Baekhyun melted into an unidentifiable puddle; externally, he sat up straight, and placed a light kiss on the sharp nose, before hopping up and saying goodbye.

“Text me Kyung!”

 

9:15

Ten minutes into the Lecture on Laura Engles Wilder, Kyungsoo feels a sheet of paper graze his arm. Waiting for a moment, he took the paper.

So Joonmyeon, huh? Kyungsoo scowled, halfway about to shred the paper to bits, when he feels Kris chuckle. Resigning to his fate, he responds to the choppy black ink in smooth blue.

 **What about President Kim?** You know what I’m hinting at. You’re not coy. You sure are around Suho. Hey guess what? Fuck you. Hahaha no thanks both Baekhyun and Joonmyeon would kill me. Good you’d deserve it for something. That hurts Kyungie :’( Be a Tough Cookie, Bitch Hey, actually I need to ask you something. Kyungsoo waited for a few minutes, focusing back in on his lecture until the piece of paper fell onto his desk. Kyungsoo arches a brow as he reads, making sure to feign interest in the lecture notes. When the professor lets them do partner work, he turns to Kris. “I accept.”

For once in his life, Kyungsoo is smiling,

 

To: Bae-sic

Okay, look here you prehistoric algae; I changed my mind….I’m going.

From: Bae-sic

Woo-Hoo!!! \\{>^o^no more than four, rewrite everything bracketed in green. Try to answer the question, what is the historical context of King Sejong’s creation of the Hangul alphabet? Anything in purple, is to correct by Friday. Get started.” After passing out the journals, Luhan sat back down in the back of the classroom, picking up where he left off in his textbook.

“Luhan is so calm! Look at him.”

“Tch, he thinks he’s so cool.”

“He’s manlier than you bro!”

“Bro!”

“Hyuk; Jongup; focus!!!”

 

6:30 p.m.

“So, that’s Freud’s Theory.” Baekhyun put his pen down, flexing his fingers as Kris finished copying his diagram. Both men groaned, the little coffee shop table not enough room to stretch out the way they’d like to. “Thanks a lot Baekhyun. I might actually pass my test Friday because of you.” Baekhyun fluttered his lashes at that, propping his chin on the back of one hand. “You’re not half bad of a student. You must just love my pretty face!” Kris leaned back in his chair, winking. “You do have a nice face” he commented, eyes tracing Baekhyun’s features. “Just nice?” Baekhyun prompted, pouting and sipping on his iced tea. “I might like it more than I should.” The shorter chuckled, tossing his head a little. “Come on, let’s finish this chapter 20 review, and then we’ll call it a day, alright?”

Thirty minutes later, when they’d finished their coffees and review sessions, the two high school boys made their way to the local rec system, discussing finals. “And after Wednesday, I just have a singing final, so I have all day Thursday till Saturday’s party to figure it out.” Kris nodded, hands in his pocket, with his bag over his shoulder. “You and Kai going?” “You know it. Himchan would kill me if I skipped out.” A chuckle. “My guess is he’ll need a babysitter. Sucks too.” Kris laughed at that, patting Baek’s shoulder. ”What a good friend. I just let my basketball boys screw up. Hangover or nah, your ass shows up to practice.” Baekhyun smiled, climbing the stairs of the rec center. “Oh no I’m so selfish.” “Because helping a guy pass his final is selfish?” “Oh yes. I help you pass so I can see you all dressed up and fabulous.” Kris threw his head back, laughing heartily. “Am I nice looking Baekhyun?” “Deliciously so.” Kris leaned against the wall, sounds from inside indicating a scrimmage game. The sun was beginning to set over this half of town, and it threw a high amber glow over the parking lot. Baekhyun planted his face in the basketball captain’s chest, a small, “oomph” escaping him as he nuzzled into the broad chest. “What are you doing?” Kris questioned lightly, hands coming up to circle around the smaller boy. Baekhyun peeked up, batting his eyes. “Nothing?” His hands came up to play with a loose thread on the other’s shirt idly, chin resting just below a collar bone. Kris took in a deep breath, hands clenching on Baekhyun’s waist. “Oh really?” Baekhyun’s eyes flicked to Kris’ lips. “Really.” He muttered, leaning up.

But, _of course_ , all good things must come to an end.

“Dude, what the fuck?! Hands off!” Chanyeol busted out of the rec center, fingers pointed dramatically at the scene before scooping his best friend into his arms. “Chan, it’s okay-”

“No-”

“Dude, chill, we were just-”

“Bad Kris-”

“Honestly, we were just resting-”

“Kai’s Baekkie-”

“ _What the fuck_ did you just say Park-”

“Um, Baekhyun-”

“Go away-”

“ _I am not a thing to be owned, dammit-_ ”

“Uh oh-”

“Get the _fuck_ off of me-”

“Seriously Kris-”

“ _You nasty fucking **mongrel!**_ ”       

Chanyeol reared back as if slapped, hands falling as if burned. His entire face changed.

“Excuse me mister, that was entirely uncalled for!”

“ _You’re entirely uncalled for!!_ ”

“I was saving you from this-” a glare at Kris, “ _future_ homewrecker!”

Kris scoffed. Baekhyun, on the other hand-

“ _Rrrrraaaaggghhh!!!!_ ”

At that moment, the doors to the Rec center opened again, a man sliding out, amongst the heads peeking out, the window also filled with curious eyes. “I wasn’t going to come out here at first. But now my boyfriend is screeching, so I think I’m just going to take him home, okay?” Jongin spoke, glancing at his red faced boyfriend, who was tightly clenching his fists, and grinding his teeth. “Bae?” Hearing his name, he glanced up, before holding his arms out, a snarl threatening to overtake his entire face.

“Please take me home. Before he **dies**.” Kai chuckled before wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, fishing out his car keys.

“Kay guys, game over, good job, get home safe.” Kris chuckled, hearing Jungkook mutter a, “We would’ve won, but his boyfriend screeched before I could shoot…”

 

Kris turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Baekhyun, had Chanyeol jacked up by the collar. Kai was looking at his captain with poorly hidden mirth, coughing into his now free hands. “ _Apologize you mutt-_ ” Chanyeol glared at Kris, before turning his nose away from his longtime friend. Baekhyun snarled, shaking his best friend by the grip on his collar. “ _-before I neuter you!_ ” Chanyeol paled at that, coughing in shock. “... Fine. I’m sorry for calling you a future homewrecker.” Kris wasn’t even upset, truthfully. All sorts of things make Chanyeol upset, but his anger never lasts for more than twenty-four hours, if that long. The Other boy woul have forgiven his on his own by tomorrow, but if that’s how the prince wanted to play, Kris would let Baekhyun, be Baekhyun. Baekhyun let the sulking giant go, walking with Kai to his car. Kris waved as he sliding into Daeryong’s truck behind Jackson. The trio drove off, but not before Chanyeol slipped past, yelling after his basketball captain.

 _“You’re only a potential homewrecker!”_ Baekhyun screeched at Chanyeol's accusation, once again.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK PARK!”**  Kai groaned, head against his steering wheel.

Kris turned to Daeryong, at the same time as Jackson, both men frantic.

 **“Dude, drive.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrase 'WTF' pops up six seperate times, three of which are by Baekhyun.
> 
> I updated on a Wednesday, what a coincidence.
> 
> ~Ary


End file.
